Yu-Gi-Oh! Delta
by SuperiorWaffles
Summary: Intertwined in the lives of every living soul is the red strand. It governs who we love, hate, and know and connects everything. One Duelist, Ichiro Yuudai becomes aware of this reality in a painful way... OCxOC, OCs only, please review (I need feedback to improve)
1. Chapter 1

First off, this is not at all related to Arc-V! This is my own series independent of the others. All custom cards are **Bolded!** Also, all characters introduced at OCs! I do not own the Yu-Gi-Oh! TCG or anime! Please read this before reading, as to give context. Also, this Rin is NOT Arc-V's Rin. The Arc-V Rin pretty much doesn't exist in this story, as it is independant of Arc-V.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yu-Gi-Oh! Delta

Chapter 1: A fiery duel! Resolve vs Rage!

"Shit, she's going to kill me!" A boy with mid-length black hair with blue tips in faded black cargo pants and a black and dark blue graphic tee yelled as he bolted down the narrow sidewalk. Just as he did, he was violently pulled back by his shirt and fell backwards.

"You are NOT escaping me that easily, Yudai!" a familiar, yet intimidating voice called out to him. Yudai looked up, his vision clearing, to see a young girl with pale skin and light blonde hair with black tips wearing platforms, lacy thigh-high socks, short shorts that stopped just at the top of her thighs, a tight, low-cut, tank top that covered her thin waist and large breasts with a lacy bra strap on the side of one of her right shoulder, all of which was primarily black with gold trim, as well as black lipstick and eyeliner, topped off with two golden lip rings on the left side of her lower lip. "Hey, you can stop checking me out now. We're going to be late as it is." the girl said in a playful tone.

"Look Rin, it's not my fault that I have to meet this asshole for a duel I'll most likely win." Yudai sighed as he walked next to Rin.

"True enough, I mean he WAS hitting on me and I kinda...volunteered you..." she said sheepishly.

"Rin, what do you mean by that? What did you tell him...?" Yudai asked nervously.

Rin looked over at him blushing, trying to hide her face. "I told him...well, he was hitting on me and asked me out, and I just...just ask him yourself, okay?! It's really embarrassing..." she admitted, hiding her face and crossing her arms below her chest.

"I see. I'll make sure to do that. Of course knowing you, I'm probably familiar with the kind of predicament you've gotten us into." Yudai chuckled as he approached the entrance of the duel field. As Yudai entered, the arena was surrounded by bleachers, but only a few spectators, one of them being Rin, who sat closest to him. As he fastened his duel disk, which looked like an elongated black and deck box with light blue trim and patterns onto his arm, his deck shuffled itself. Then, he saw that there was a muscular teen with a navy blue duel disk of the same style wearing a grey tracksuit. "So, what'd Rin do this time, or rather, what did some muscled gorilla like you do to have Rin involve me in all of this?" Yudai asked, obviously unenthused.

"First off, I have a name, and it's Akira! Akira Akamaru! And secondly, your girlfriend over there decided that she wanted to do something about me insisting that she should leave your sorry ass and be with me, so I proposed that if I lose to you, I'll leave her alone, but if I win, she comes with me." The teen said with a grin on his face.

"God you're delusional. Firstly, we're not dating, and secondly, you better stick to your end of things when you lose." Yudai said with annoyance in his voice. The both of them activated their duel disks, the blade coming out of the top of it.

"Roulette Field?" Akira asked jeeringly

"Why of course." Yudai replied with a serious tone.

"Duel!" The two declared.  
Yudai LP: 8000  
Akira LP: 8000

"Roulette field selected. Roulette field: Burning Abyss" an electronic voice called out as the field turned itself into a hellish battlefield with volcanoes erupting around the duelists.

1st turn: Akira

Cards in hand: 5

Field: N/A

"I'll go first." Akira declared. "I activate the spell card, Cards of The Red Stone! This lets me send my Red-Eyes Black Dragon to the graveyard to draw 2 cards, and then send 1 Red-Eyes monster from my deck to the graveyard; so I send Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon. Then I activate the spell card Polymerization!" a demonic being with horns and a black dragon appeared next to each other and merged. "Archfiend of dark lightning, become one with the obsidian dragon and burn all that opposes you! Fusion Summon! Level 9! Archfiend Black Skull Dragon!" he chanted, as a giant black and blood red dragon with silver ribs and claws appeared, fire bellowing from its mouth. It then spread its black wings with a blood red glow on the inside of them. It roared, washing heat over the battlefield as hud appeared, showing the text "L9, ATK 3200". "I'll just set two backrow and end my turn." The boy said smugly.

Yudai looked down at his deck, unsure. "How can I beat something with 3200 ATK right now?!" He thought. He closed his eyes and placed two fingers on his deck. "My turn! Draw!" He looked at the cards in his hand when he noticed something strange about some of his monsters. "Must be my imagination" he thought aloud. "I activate the spell card, Water Hazard! This lets me summon a level 4 or lower WATER monster from my hand if I control no monsters." Water appeared around his feet, making crashing waves around him, cooling down the battle field and hardening the lava. "I use that effect to summon my **Borealis Stiria!** " A small-chested girl dressed like a shrine maiden with light blue patterns (instead of the usual red), white hair, pale skin, and light blue eyes materialized out of the torrent and smiled, waving both hands as if to say 'Hi' then jumped to her monster zone (L1, ATK 800). As Yudai noticed that the monster he summoned had the bottom half of it printed the same coloration as a spell card with numbers right below a red and blue diamond on each side of the card, he heard a familiar arrogant voice call out to him.

"What can a weak monster like that do to me?!" Akira asked, baffled.

"You'll see very soon, because now I activate Big Wave, Small Wave to destroy **Stiria** to Summon **Boreal Polaris**!" The girl faded back into the waves as an older, more physically mature girl with white hair with light blue tips with deep blue eyes and bits of silver knight-like armor from the knee-down, up to the elbow below the detached sleeve of the kimono (L8, ATK 2500). As she pulled out her long straight sword from her kimono sleeve, the water died down to a calm ring around Yudai's feet. "Think! Think! There has to be a way out of this!" He thought, just as he noticed a flashing "R" in the field spell zone. "That's right!" He remembered.

"Just end your turn! You can't beat me and you know it!" Akira jeered from the other end.

I wouldn't be so sure about that." Yudai said confidently. "I spin the roulette!" As he pressed the "R", the image of countless cards flashed by until stopping. "I activate the roulette card **Infernal Overtake**! With this, I can halve your Black Skull Dragon's ATK and give it to my **Polaris** until the end of my turn." He declared, the zone turning grey. Then, a skeletal spear pierced the dark dragon's back, forcing it to hunch over, it's ATK lowering (L9, ATK 1600).

"Damnit, you are REALLY starting to piss me off!" Akira roared angrily. "Now I activate my 2 trap cards! Red-Eyes Spirit and Return of the Red-Eyes! With these, I summon my 2 Red-Eyes Black Dragons!" The two black dragons appeared, mirroring their summoner's rage (L7, ATK 2400).

"I enter the Battle Phase! Now, **Polaris** , attack! Abyss Slash! And now, her effect kicks in, doubling the battle damage whenever the lovely lady battles a Level or Rank 5 or higher monster!" Yudai said triumphantly, as Archfiend Black Skull Dragon faded away.

"GODDAMNIT! Akira screamed, as his dragon was defeated. "You'll pay, I swear on my life!" He was...not happy, his life points dropping.

Akira LP: 3000

Hand: 0

Field: Return of The Red-Eyes, 2 Red-Eyes Black Dragons

Yudai LP: 8000

Hand: 2

Field: Water Hazard, Boreal Polaris

To be continued...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

All customs

Boreal Polaris  
WATER  
L8  
Spellcaster/Effect  
If this card battles an opponent's Level/Rank 5 or higher monster; any battle damage this card inflicts to your opponent is doubled.

ATK 2500 DEF 2000

Borealis Stiria  
WATER  
L1  
Spellcaster/Pendulum/Effect  
Pendulum Effect:

Monster Effect:  
When a "Borealis" Pendulum Monster is Pendulum Summoned: You can discard this card; add 1 Level 4 or lower "Borealis" Pendulum Monster from your Deck to your hand, except "Borealis Stiria". You can only use this effect of "Borealis Stiria" once per turn.

ATK 800 DEF 400

Thanks for reading! Please review for feedback. and happy dueling to all!


	2. Chapter 2

First off, this is not at all related to Arc-V! This is my own series independent of the others. All custom cards are **Bolded!** Also, all characters introduced at OCs! I do not own the Yu-Gi-Oh! TCG or anime! Please read this before reading, as to give context.

I've read the reviews, and I will take all advice I was given. Also just as a few notes, I will explain roulette fields and such soon, and this Rin is NOT Arc-V's Rin. The Arc-V Rin pretty much doesn't exist in this story, as it is independant of Arc-V.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yu-Gi-Oh! Delta

Chapter 2: Love Sparked?! A chance meeting!

Akira LP: 3000

Hand: 0

Field: Return of The Red-Eyes, 2 Red-Eyes Black Dragons

Yudai LP: 8000

Hand: 2

Field: Water Hazard, Boreal Polaris

 _"My turn! Draw!"_ Akira drew his card. " _I now overlay my 2 Level 7 Red-Eyes Black Dragons."_ The 2 dragons turned into purple energy while spiraling into a starry portal. " _Bloody Red eyes fueled by darkness! Let the fire brand new power into your obsidian scales!"_ The portal contorted, then exploded chaotically. " _Xyz Summon! Rank 7! Red-Eyes Flare Metal Dragon!"_ A sleek, pitch-black dragon with glowing red eyes flapped its wings, blowing away the ash and smoke away (R7, ATK 2800).

"This is not good. I can feel it…" Rin thought, looking on wishing she could just do something.

" _Next I spin the roulette."_ The roulette flashed through countless cards and stopped. " _This is it! I use the Roulette Card_ _ **Overlay Overload!**_ _This lets me detach all Xyz Materials from 1 Xyz monster I control and then, for each Material detached, I can deal damage equal to its ATK to both of us!"_ Akira stated, laughing smugly.

" _But you'll lose! I'll still have life points after that!"_ Yudai exclaimed, dumbfounded.

" _Not exactly." Akira grinned. "I activate the effect of my_ _ **Red-Eyes Archfiend of Chaos,**_ _making my Red-Eyes Flare Metal Dragon gain 2500 ATK until the end of this Phase!"_ Akira bellowed arrogantly, as his dragon sent fire and brimstone over the battlefield, reducing both player's life points to 0 (damage dealt was 10600).

The field disappeared, leaving both Duelists facing each other, silent. Akira confidently walked away, feeling satisfaction at not losing. Yudai on the other hand, deactivated his duel disk with his head down in disappointment. "What's wrong?" Rin asked, a worried expression on her face.

Yudai avoided her gaze. "I failed you. I'm just...he was right, you deserve better." He replied plainly.

"No, you're wrong! And, er...I know you never asked, but I'll bet you're still curious about what I told him...right?" Rin asked in a hollow voice.

"I don't care anymore." Yudai sighed.

Rin put her hands firmly on his shoulders. "Neither do I." She earnestly expressed, looking into Yudai's eyes. "I don't care if you're weak, because I…" she blushed. "L-like you just the way you are" Rin added, giggling. Rin pressed her body against him, prompting Yudai to reciprocate her hug.

"Thanks." Yudai said, smiling back at her whilst wrapping his arms around her.

"Let's go. You deserve a little something special~!" She excitedly said poking Yudai's nose. "Meet me in 2 hours!" She ran off grinning. "Oh shit! By the way, meet me at my place!" She added, her voice trailing off.

"Jeez, she must be a handful…" a relaxed female voice called out.

"Who are you?" Yudai inquired suspiciously. Just then, he felt a slender hand caressing his lower arm. Yudai jumped back in surprise. "You...you're Sakiko Kurogane, aren't you?!Or are you just a lookalike?" He asked, shocked at who was standing before him. She was...beautiful. She had long brown hair, smoky grey eyes and wore a close-fitting black v-neck shirt with a short, flower-patterned skirt, black laced boots, and a blue ribbon tied to the top and bottom of her right pointer finger, a thin strand between both loops.

"Nope, I'm her alright...at least I'm pretty sure I am." The girl stated matter-of-factly. She pulled an Xyz Monster from her Extra Deck. "This prove either way?"

Yudai went into shock. "W-why would somebody like you, who has won the national championship, watch MY duel? I'm a nobody."

She giggled. "Oh, you. You know, I was once a nobody myself." She looked him in the eye. "I'm going to make this short, since you have a date to go on...but, I DO want to say this; keep trying. You have some real talent, at least I think so...anyway, I gotta get going myself. See you around!" She waved with both hands as she ran backwards out the door, almost tripping on her way out.

"Well...that happened…" Yudai checked the time. "Okaaay, I'd better get going. Rin's gonna kill me if I show up like this." When he got home, he looked down at himself. "Yeah, date or not, which I'm sure it probably isn't, I have to look a tad nicer." He thought as he changed into a white button-up shirt and black dress pants. He approached Rin's house, his heart racing. "W-why am I nervous? It's just Rin." He thought out loud as he imagined her passionately staring into his eyes. "Gah! What am I even thinking?! That would never-" What Yudai saw made him regret thinking that out loud.

"Never...happen…? What would never happen?" Yudai gulped. Rin was wearing a black frilly lace dress that stopped just above her thighs with matching thigh-high stockings and dress shoes. She leaned in, getting closer to his face. "Sooo...how do I look?" she flirtily asked.

"You look beautiful! You're just...damn...also, are you Rin or am I at the wrong house? Also, where are we going for our...um...outing?" He asked, blushing.

"Of course I'm Rin, you idiot!" She exclaimed, her face red. "Also, 'outing' is incorrect. I think the word you're looking for is 'date', and as far as where we go, I don't really care to be honest, as long as I'm with you I'm happy." She smiled and poked him in the arm. "Boop."

Yudai almost passed out. "Date?! I did was not expecting this! But at the same time...I'm...relieved somehow." He thought as he poked her back. "Boop." he said sheepishly. Rin grabbed him by the arm.

"Let's go!" She giggled and drug him along.

"Okay, okay!" Yudai laughed. "I have the perfect place for us to go!" He said, excitedly, the two enjoying each other's company.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for reading! Please review for feedback. and happy dueling to all! Also as of 12/22/2016 I'm working on Chapter 3! Will probably take a week if I'm honest (I want to make this really good and consistent from now on (I didn't post earlier due to college getting in the way ., sorry)!


End file.
